Superluv
by Tera Strikes
Summary: Will Frank be able to save Hazel? This is a song fic story.I do not own the lyrics to the amazing song by Shane Dawson, or the characters.This is my first fanfic so please read and reveiw.


**Disclaimer:I do not own this amazing song by Shane Dawson.I don't own The son of Neptune, or any of its is my first fan fic so please review, and check out Shane Dawson's YouTube channel he is really talented.**

**"He wanted to be the old-fashioned knight riding to her rescue,wich was stupid,as she was more capable at everything then he was." Frank Zhang The Son of Neptune page 104**

_**I'm running out of time. I hope that I can save you some how. If I, If I had super powers. I'd save the world and you would be mine, Mine.**_

Frank reread the letter on Hazel's neatly made bed this could not be happening.

I can't stand to wait any longer, Gaia came to me in a dream.I know where my brother is.I know that this is risky but,I have to go back to where this all started. I can save him I know it!I can't bear to see any of you guys to get hurt, so I am going by my self. DO NOT FOLLOW ME. I'll be back soon  
Hazel

Frank knew that she could not take on Gaia by herself, he was almost sure that she knew that she couldn't either he wondered what he would do he was tempted to get some help, but, he knew that Hazel would not want it. He could not just stand around, and watch her get in any type of trouble though. He folded up the paper, and stuck it into his pants pants pocket. The place where it all started... Frank suddenly rembered that Hazel first met Gaia face to face in Alask.!Frank closed his eyes and imagined himself shrinking, he felt his eye sight becoming sharper when he when he opened his eyes he became a hawk. _I coming Hazel._ Frank thought.

_**Have no fear your hero is here,My super sense is telling me that danger is near.I'm getting close to you so I can watch your back.A villain's on the loose and he's ready to attack.**_** Oh!**

Frank swooped down, as soon as he reached sun was already looked quickly around for he heard a horrible flew towards the sound his vision growing weaker until he knelt down, in his own body behind an ice berg.

"Did you think it would be this easy Hazel Levesque?"Gaia wispered in a mocking tone Hazel breathed in and out refusing to show any fear _thats my girl..._ Frank thought.

"And did you believe that I would even negotiate you for your brother?"Hazel looked down forcing Frank to look at her feet. She was hanging above the icy water somthing told him that it was not something that you would want to stand on.

Frank suddenly jumped course he slipped and fell ._Really!_ Frank angrily thought.

"Frank!"Hazel screamed, her voice was a dangerous mixture of fear, and hope.

_**But, I'm not a super hero.I'm not that kind of guy,But, I can save you baby,Give me a try.**_

"Hazel!"Frank stood up.

"Isn't this sweet!"Gaia yelled."Hazel I thought you would have brought a better back up then this klutz."

Frank tried not to let that bother him, but it did he was in one army he should of had Percy come , or somebodyelse to help him. Frank looked at Hazel her face only shown confidence this time. _She beleives in me_! He thought._Frank you can do this_

_**'Cause I'm running out of time.I know what I came to do, And I didn't come to lose so, I'll fight until you're mine if trouble comes around,I won't be backing down tonight.**_

Frank closed his eyes and suddenly he felt stronger looked at himself and he saw that he was a polar bear he charged at Gaia and suddenly he saw the fear in her eyes as soon as he charged she ducked sending him into the air. He changed again in the mid air he suddenly felt bigger than usual. He opened his mouth and sent a flame at Gaia who could not dodge the fire she screamed as Frank slowly changed out of the scaly dragon that he used to fell to the snow and smiled.

_**Oh, if you're in danger oh , I'm here to save ya oh , that's what I'm made , oh, oh, oh,Give you my superluv.**_

Gaia suddenly snapped her fingers the chain of earth that once held Hazel snapped she screamed and fell the ice broke under her as she fell into the icy water.

"Hazel!"Frank ran for the jumped into the freezing water her eyes were closed and bubes was slowly emerging from her closed his eyes and suddenly he, transformed into a shark .He swam down to her and changed back into his old held her by the waist and swam back to the top of the water he Hazel back on to the coughed up water several times.

_**I'm fighting for your love,For all this time what I gotta do, To make you mine got no super speed,But I'm running this town you get in my way,I'm a taken you down.**_

"Frank?"Hazel her eyes nodded, and brushed her cinnamon toast colored hair out of her face.

_**But, I'm not a super hero.I'm not that kinda guy , I can save you baby, Give me a try.'Cause I'm running out of time.I know what I came to do,And I didn't come to lose so, I'll fight until you're mine and if trouble comes around,I won't be backing down tonight.**_

"Impossible!"Gaia stood swelled in side of time Frank charged at her, this time he did not change himself.

_**Oh, if you're in danger , I'm here to save ya ,oh that's what I'm made of , oh, oh, oh,Give you my super love **__**can 't you see, (That your my lover)We're meant to be.(Your like no other) So, come with me,And say you're mine.(don't keep me waiting)**_

Frank then felt his feet slowly sinking to the treid to make his body get out of the earth but he couldn' looked up at Gaia.

"Yes I think your death will do nicely here."she left with one last sleepy smile.

_**'Cause I'm running out of time.I know what I came to do,And I didn't come to lose so , I'll fight until you're if trouble comes around,I won't be backing down , tonight so if you're in danger , I'm here to save you , that's what I'm made of ,**_

"Frank!"Hazel screamed.

Heclosed his eyes then suddenl he felt himself felt himself turn into an earth worm he moved into the quick sand that Gaia had left to kill him emerged from the layed on his back as he turned back to his regular self.

_**oh, oh, oh,Give you my you my superluv,Give you my you my superluv luv luv,Give you my superluv.**_

He breathed in and got turned and saw Hazel look at him.

"Frank, I can't thank you enough."Hazel said, as she walked towards him.

"It was nothing."Frank smiled.

"Frank you were amazing of corse it was somthing!"Hazel said.

_**And all you really need,Has been right in front of you this whole I, I didn't need no super powers. I've saved the world,And now you are you're**_** mine.**

"I can't beleive I was that stupid.I helped Gaia get one step ahead again!"Hazel said.

"Hazel, you were doing what you thought was right even though youknew it would put yourself in took alot of actualy leaned in and gave Frank a kiss on his cheek.

"Lets go home."Frank managed to say even though his head was nodded and suddenly ran up to us

"I think every knight in shining armor needs a steed."Hazel said grinning and Frank bowed.

"My lady." Frank said. Hazel and Frank boarded Arion, him taking the reins as they traveled out into the night Frank couldn't help but, think that this one time he was proud to be himself. He was Hazel's knight, and that was one thing he couldn't (and would not want to) change out of.

**Please reveiw on my first fanfic!I hope you enjoy it!**


End file.
